rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Roller Coaster Wiki/Archive 1
Featured Article The featured article has been the same for months now. We should change it to a different article. Some idea's are Green Lantern: First Flight, X2, Top Thrill Dragster, but the one that I think really shows quality is Kingda Ka. Also, are we rollbackers allowed to edit the home page? Ruler of the coasters 18:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Do you's think that Great American Scream Machine should be featured in the future? Their is a lot of content and it is complete, it just needs some images. Surely their should be a set time for when it changes, like every 2 months for example?! What do you guys think? Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 21:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it changed every month. I wrote that back in November. But American Scream machine...Sounds good. But images are a must. Ruler of the Coasters 22:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I found some pics of GASM and uploaded them. It looks quite good now.I also fixed up Corkscrew at Cedar Point. It might be good as a featured article aswell. Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 18:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I was also thinking about Diamondback...No bias. Just because it is a really long article. Good quality. All article idea's need to be submitted to MontagnaMagica, though. Ruler of the Coasters 10:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Locked page Who locked the page? No-one vandalised it so should it be locked? 15:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ^Forgot to login, it's lachlan! :This explains it all.--Chapapapapa 17:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :People kept making edits like this: http://rollercoaster.wikia.com/wiki/Roller_Coaster_Wiki?diff=prev&oldid=13940 MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Missing photo In the record holders section of the page, we are missing a photo of Formula Rossa. Just pointing that out.--Chapapapapa 17:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Features Does anyone else think we should ditch the Newest Roller Coasters feature? No-one can be bothered updating it so it just gets out of date. Maybe we could change it to something like Coaster News. If we did coaster news, that would be cool! [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963]] 22:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :The way I see this, there are five features in the running for just four spots on the main page. We have the four that are already there: "Newest Roller Coasters", "Monthly Poll", "Featured Article", and "Recent Blogs". The fifth feature is a "Roller Coaster News" feature. :All of these features have their pros and cons to them. The "Roller Coaster News" feature, I'm guessing, would be a news feed from COASTER-net, which is our partner site. If the "Newest Roller Coasters" feature is updated frequently, it could be extremely useful in keeping this wiki up-to-date (something extrmely important for an informational website like this). :I'll pass this on to the rest of the community now, what are the best features to have on the main page, in your mind? *Newest Roller Coasters *Monthly Poll *Featured Article *Recent Blogs *Roller Coaster News :MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the poll, featured article and blogs. The blogs need some editing though as they don't fit in the window well. The newest roller coasters, It would only be usefull/interesting if we could get some sort of feed from RCDB (or if anyone can keep it up). You said Coaster-Net is our partner website, does that meen they are linked to us and we can use their pics as text?! :) ::Coaster News would be cool because at the moment we just have a load of articles. If we did news, we might attract more readers as there would be more to come back to read more news... :: [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 06:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought the same thing, I really don't think we sould keep Newest Roller Coasters. However, I think I have idea's: How about assigning people jobs to do? Like, you (Mont) will update the coasters (if necessary) once every five days. Or something like that. Ruler of the Coasters 10:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC)